The Blast
by Crazy.rabbit2
Summary: Twelve years ago, 'the blast' happened. Nobody really knew what it was. Some people thought it was solar flares, others a nuclear explosion. Some even thought it was a punishment from God. But one thing was for certain though- after the blast, nothing was ever the same. Only 20% of the population survived, and it's up to them to save humanity. But is it even possible?


**(A/n: I ended up writing this because I love post-apocalyptic stories haha, please review!**

* * *

Twelve years ago, 'the blast' happened. Nobody really knew what it was. Some people thought it was solar flares, others a nuclear explosion. Some even thought it was a punishment from God. But one thing was for certain though- after the blast, nothing was ever the same.

* * *

Gilbert lay down, his back against the cold metal floor, looking up at the ceiling were the only door to the surface was. The door was 3 ft thick of steel, and had been locked tight since the blast happened 12 years ago, trapping Gilbert and his remaining family in this wretched military base.  
This place was built specifically for high-ranking military officials and their families, incase of a apocalypse, so when the Blast destroyed half the earth, they escaped down here and never left.  
The military base held 100 people. For all Gilbert knew they could be the last people on earth.  
Everyday since the Blast had been exactly the same routine and strict rules. And he was sick of it. He knew he should be grateful to be alive but he didn't want to waste his entire life in this literal hellhole, never seeing the sun again.  
"Bruder, what are you doing?" Gilbert looked up to see his younger brother, Ludwig glaring down at him with his usual disapproving scowl.  
"Hey Luddy!" Gilbert called out, he sat up quickly and whacked his head on the metal railing.  
"Gah- ow- totally unawesome!"  
Ludwig just rolled his eyes "bruder, stop goofing of! You're suppose to be on guard duty!" He snapped.  
"Twelve years we've been here, and not once has somebody tried to sneak in!" Gilbert retorted.  
"That's no excuse to slack of. Your job is your job."  
He and his younger brother were as different as can be; Ludwig had light blonde hair that he slicked back in the same neat style everyday, and cold blue eyes that always looked stern. Despite being five years younger than Gilbert, he was taller and more well-built. He was the image of the perfect German solider. Gilbert on the other hand was more on the lanky side, but the thing that really stuck out were his strange hair and eye colour; his hair was grey, almost silver, while his eyes were blood red.  
When his was first born his parents thought he was an albino, but the tests for it came back negative. So he was just a freak, according to his father. But Gilbert preferred the term extra awesome.  
"Gilbert, this base runs on cooperation. It's like a body, and if one part of the body doesn't work, it all falls apart." Ludwig lectured. Gilbert rolled his eyes; he'd heard this speech more times than he could count. Ludwig actually liked this life-style of strict, repetitive rules without any change or sunlight. Perhaps it was because he was only seven at the time of the blast, he didn't know any different. Gilbert had been 12.  
"-Anyway." Ludwig continued, after he finished his lecture (Gilbert had completely toned him out- he knew the speech of heart by now, anyway.). "The commander wants to see us. He has some important information."  
Gilbert rolled his eyes. "What is it this time? Has he changed our shifts around again?"  
"No." Ludwig said, looking grave. "He has a message. Someone from the outside has made contact with us."  
Gilbert's jaw dropped. Could this be his chance to finally leave?

* * *

"Alright men! Let's take a vote. Were should we plunder next!?" Arthur asked. He stood at the helm of his ship, the Survivor. The strongest (and possibly only) pirate ship in the world.  
"Florida!" Jamal called out. He was an Indian man usually in charge of cooking.  
"Hawaii!" Michelle, an African girl shouted. She oversaw the fishing.  
Arthur's ship originally belonged to the US navy. But after the Blast wiped out most of the population, they didn't have much use for it. He'd taken it back when he was 16, and had been gathering a crew of other survivors ever since. He'd come a long way since he was 16. For one, he could actually control the ship properly now.  
"How about New York?" Ralph suggested, he was a lad from Australia who was new to the boat. A hush suddenly went over the crew as soon as he spoke. They all turned to look towards Arthur, a tense silence went over the crowd.  
The Captain looked perfectly calm, but the wind suddenly picked up speed, and the sea that was tranquil a moment ago crashed against the boat in a frenzy.  
"I'll let you of because you're new, but we have a rule here; We don't mention New York."  
Ralph looked confused "What? Why?" He started, but Diego, the first mate clapped his hand over Ralph's mouth.  
"New York's under control of some other guy. He's pretty well organised so we can't raid him." Diego explained.  
"Yeah, but why does he take it so- "  
"Personally?" Diego said. "Th Captain and him, used to be friends. Not so much anymore."  
"Wha' happened?" Ralph asked. Diego just gave him a wry smile.  
"Get back to work scrubbing, Ralphy, you missed a spot." The Portuguese man said, his accent noticeable in his english. Diego had been the first crew member, and he knew more about the mysterious captain than anyone, but he revealed very little.  
Diego glanced over at his Captain, as he discussed were to go next with the crew. He had spiky blonde hair, thick black eyebrow and sea-green eyes, and was undeniably attractive.  
He had an aloofness about him, but was authoritative and smart enough to be a good leader. His powers helped too, even though at times they were more like a curse than a gift.  
"Today we set sail for Calafornia!" Arthur shouted. The crew cheered. He thought of New York and shook his head.  
Whatever Alfred was doing wasn't his concern. The boy had been very clear about that.

Alfred smirked as he looked at the two people kneeling before him. His bright red cape trailed on the ground as he paced around them.  
"So," he said, in a loud voice that made his captives jump. "You thought it would be acceptable to just come here and try to steal from my community?"  
They both shook their heads frantically.  
"W- we would never!" The one with the darker hair said. The two of them looked very alike, they both had the same smooth features and silky hair. They were clearly brothers, and their accents sounded distinctly Italian.  
"M-mamaia! Don't kill me! I am a virgin! Please have mercy! I'm too pathetic to die!" The younger one begged, tears in his eyes.  
Alfred raised his fist, and slammed it into the floor inches from their faces, making them both crap themselves. There was a crack in the concrete floor- damn, and Alfred wasn't even using half his strength.  
"Next time that'll be your face!" Alfred said, grinning triumphantly, as the two looked up at him in shock.  
"So your.. Not going to kill us?"  
"Not yet, anyway," The American said- suddenly Matthew, one of Alfred's men ran in looking a mixture of frantic and excited, and piece of paper clutched in his pale hands.  
"Sir! big news! We've had a response to our signals. There's people alive in Germany!"  
Alfred looked at him shocked. "Dude.. seriously..?" He said. He fist pumped, his expression melting into a grin.  
"Alright! let's set sail for Germany!"


End file.
